Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a touch display panel and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to an in-cell type touch display panel and the fabricating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with the daily advancement of the display technology, people's life is made more convenient through the aid of the display. With the demands for lightweight and thin characteristics of the display, the flat panel display (FPD) has become the mainstream of present days. In the recent years, various electronic products characterized in simple operation, small volume and large screen size are developed, and particularly the demands of the small volume and large screen size for the portable electronic products are stricter. Therefore, many electronic products integrate the touch interface together with the display panel to save the space required by the keyboard or buttons, resulting in greater screen size.
The touch display panel can be categorized into resistance touch display panels, capacitive touch display panels, optical touch display panels, surface acoustic wave touch display panels, and electromagnetic touch display panel according to the differences in their sensing methods. The capacitive type touch display panel has quick response time, reliable, durable, and other advantages, therefore, the capacitive touch display panels are widely adapted to the electronic products. According to the different structure and fabricating method, the touch display panel can also be categorized into added-on, on-cell/in-cell, and one glass solution (OGS).
FIG. 1 is a diagram of fabricating method of the conventional touch display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the touch display panel includes a liquid crystal display module 10 and a touch panel 20. The liquid crystal display module 10 includes a color filter substrate 1, an active device array substrate 2, and a backlight module 3. In general, a frame 4 may be used to integrate the color filter substrate 1, the active device array substrate 2, and a backlight module 3 to form the liquid crystal display module 10. Conventionally, an active device array layer and an outer lead bonding area are fabricated on the active device array substrate 2, wherein the outer lead bonding area is configured to connect a display driving circuit 5. The frame 4 surrounds the display driving circuit 5. The display driving circuit 5 is a chip, and causes the liquid crystal display module 10 to have an uneven surface after the display driving circuit 5 is mounted on the outer lead bonding area of the active device array substrate 2, shown by the dotted line P in FIG. 1. As a result, when the touch panel 20 is attached to the liquid crystal display module 10, the difficulty of the attaching fabrication process increases due to the uneven surface of the liquid crystal module 10. Moreover, the touch display panel 20 has protection cover that is disposed at the outermost layer, and configured to protect the touch-sensing layer. Accordingly, additional fabrication process step is required to attach the protection cover, thus likely to affect the yield of the fabrication process.